Digital graphic design and media editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as image editing applications or media editing applications) provide graphical designers, media artists, and other users with the necessary tools to view and edit an image. Examples of such applications include iPhoto®, Aperture®, iMovie® and Final Cut Pro®, all sold by Apple, Inc. These applications give users the ability to edit images in a variety of manners.
Many media editing applications provide many different effects that a user can select to apply to an image. Many of these effects have complicated controls that make it difficult for a user to specify the desired effect. For instance, some of these controls require the user to have extensive knowledge about an effect and its associated parameters. Furthermore, the controls for adjusting different aspects of some effects are dispersed in different locations of the user interface. These deficiencies make it difficult at times to edit the image.